


No Little Thing

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no little thing, the thing she asks of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: Death in Heaven

“Say something nice,” s/he says. Like it’s a little thing. Like s/he isn’t telling him to kill everything he wants to think he _is_ and look everything he hopes he _isn't_ straight in the face.

Then again, he knows that Missy knows s/he’s asking him to cut his soul out with a blunt knife. S/he’s asked him to do it so many times before. He’s never delivered. Not to Missy. Not to anyone, though they may have thought so. Earth girls are easy. Missy? S/he’s another story.

“You win,” he says as he dies a little.

There is no triumph in her voice when she says "I know."


End file.
